Aoi, Samurai des Regens
"Aoi, Samurai des Regens" ist das dritte Kapitel der Chronik "Journey to the East", die auf dem Regelwerk Dungeons & Dragons 5e basiert. Die Gruppe erreicht als nächste Station der Reise die Ruine eines Dorfes, welches einstmals zum Wolf Clan gehörte. Sie treffen auf Jiao-Long, einen Hakuma und Schamanen, gegen den es beinahe zum Kampf kommt, da die Gruppe Ihn für einen Kopfgeldjäger hält. Auf Thetsu's Drängen hin kommen Sie Ihm später allerdings doch zu Hilfe, als Er von einer ganzen Truppe Sahuagin angegriffen und schwer verletzt wird. Die Gruppe erfährt dann, dass die Sahuagin nach einem Geheimniskästchen suchen, welches Jiao-Long in der überschwemmten Stadt gefunden hat. Darin verborgen ist eine Karte zu einem Grabmal, in welchem ein Korobokoru Schmied sich selbst und seine mächtigste Waffe eingeschlossen hat. Die Gruppe will die Karte mit zum Tempel beim Frostklauengipfel nehmen und den dortigen Lehrmeistern zum Geschenk machen, damit sie nicht in falsche Hände geraten kann. In der Nacht erreicht Jùzu der Säufer mit seinen Truppen die Ruinen und bemerkt die Gruppe. Nur mit vereinten Kräften und indem sich Kenji als "Aoi, Samurai des Regens" ausgibt und den Respekt und die Ehrfurcht der überlebenden Sahuagin erlangt, gelingt Ihnen die Flucht flussaufwärts. Jiao-Long wird abermals durch Thetsu gerettet und schließt sich der Gruppe, die Ihn damit schon zweimal gerettet hat, endgültig an, da Er glaubt, dass es Schicksal war, welches Sie alle zusammenführte. Handlung Früh am nächsten Morgen bereitet sich die Gruppe dann auf den Aufbruch zu Ihrem neuen Ziel vor. Zuvor nehmen alle ein Bad und genießen noch einmal die Annehmlichkeiten eines zivilisierten Ortes, ehe Sie wieder in die Wildnis aufbrechen. Dabei führen Kenji, Kinlek und Thetsu ein Gespräch über verflossene und zukünftige Beziehungen und der Vanara merkt an, dass Kenji und Nuan gut zueinander passen würden. Als Kinlek daraufhin direkt fragt, ob Kenji seiner Herrin nur aus Pflichtbewusstsein folgt oder ob dies noch andere Gründe hat, vertagt Dieser die Antwort auf die Frage und verlässt den Baderaum, etwas überstürzt, als Erstes. Nach einem stärkenden Frühstück und einem Besuch beim Quartiermeister, welcher der Gruppe Rationen und auch eine Karte der Jade-Lande verkauft, macht sich die Gruppe dann auf den Weg. Nach einem Tag Fußmarsch, direkt am Fluss entlang und in nördliche Richtung, erreichen die Reisenden dann die verfallene Ruine einer Stadt, welche sogar auf der Karte verzeichnet und damit wohl schon lange in diesem Zustand ist. Die Gruppe entscheidet sich, eine Rast zu machen und die Ruinen der Stadt zu untersuchen, wenn sie schon einmal hier sind. Rasch zeigt sich, dass die Stadt wohl durch eine Naturkatastrophe, genauer, eine Überschwemmung zerstört worden ist, wie Thetsu anhand der Abschwemmungen des Gemäuers in den Ruinen feststellen kann. Bei der weiteren Überprüfung der Ruinen gelangt die Gruppe dann in den hiesigen Tempel und findet hier eine Statue von Shara vor, dem Schutzpatron des Wolf Clans. Dies überrascht alle, da sie sich immer noch in den Landen des Pegasus Clans befinden. Um mehr Antworten zu erlangen, teilt sich die Gruppe auf und prüft den Tempel auf eventuell erhaltene Schriften, um das Geheimnis zu lösen. Kenji entdeckt dabei in einem der Hinterzimmer des Tempels einen gewaltigen Mann auf dem Boden knien, scheinbar in Meditation versunken. Er versucht, sich unerkannt zu nähern, was jedoch durch Thetsu ruiniert wird, der laut durch den Tempel ruft und damit jegliches Überraschungsmoment zerstört. Der Fremde erhebt sich daraufhin und es zeigt sich nun, dass Er scheinbar selbst ein Oni ist, zumindest seiner Erscheinung nach. Kenji macht sich kampfbereit und befragt den Fremden, der Ihm jedoch keine Antwort gibt. Als die Anderen hinzu kommen und den großen Krieger umzingeln, zeigt sich der unbeeindruckt und verweigert noch immer Antworten. Die entnervte Nuan geht als Erstes zum Angriff über und attackiert den Fremden, der Ihren Angriff jedoch mühelos mit seinem Kampfstab abblocken kann. Schließlich spricht der Fremde doch und stellt sich auf Anfrage als Jiao-Long vor. Als Kenji Ihn beschuldigt ein Oni zu sein, verneint Er dies und verweist darauf, ein Hakuma zu sein, auch als Hanyou (Halbdämon) bekannt. Er bestätigt überdies Thetsu's Theorie, dass die Stadt einstmals von einer Überschwemmung heimgesucht und zerstört wurde. Schuld daran waren die Bewohner, wandernde Nomaden des Wolf Clans, die sich beim See im Norden den Zorn der dortigen Herrin zugezogen haben und diese Vergeltung schwor. Als Sie sich am Flusslauf niederließen und eine Stadt gründeten, schlug die Herrin des Sees zu und vernichtete das gesamte Dorf. Auf die Frage nach seinen Ambitionen in der Stadt gibt Jiao-Long an, dass Er gekommen ist, um die Seelen der Dorfbewohner zur Ruhe zu betten, die seit dem Vorfall rastlos umherwandern. Kenji, der seit den letzten Begegnungen mit Attentätern und Shinobi höchst misstrauisch ist, vertraut dem Hakuma jedoch nicht, nennt Diesem seinen Namen nicht und beschuldigt Ihn, ein Kopfgeldjäger oder Attentäter zu sein, der auf die Gruppe gewartet hat, um Nuan zu töten. Letztlich droht die Situation zu eskalieren, bis Thetsu interveniert und sich dafür ausspricht, dass beide Seiten Ihrer Wege ziehen und sich nicht weiter in die Quere kommen, womit letztlich alle einverstanden sind. Ehe sich Ihre Wege trennen, warnt der Hakuma die Gruppe vor den Sahuagin, Bewohnern der Tiefe, die sich an den Docks der Stadt niedergelassen und diese in Beschlag genommen haben. Scheinbar sind Sie auf der Suche nach etwas, fischen unentwegt im Fluss und verhalten sich höchst aufgeregt. Die Gruppe nimmt dies zur Kenntnis und beschließt, sich von den Docks fernzuhalten, um keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Nach dieser Begegnung lässt sich die Gruppe in einem der Häuser am Ortsrand nieder, wo Sie den restlichen Tag, an dem es sehr stark zu regnen begonnen hat, individuell verbringen: Kinlek bereitet ein Essen zu, wobei Thetsu Ihm hilft und Nuan und Kenji arbeiten an Ihrer Schwertkunst und trainieren. Dabei entfernt sich Kenji unbewusst ein Stück vom Haus und hört schließlich Kampflärm aus der Richtung der Ortsmitte. Da Er eine Bedrohung für seine Herrin ausschließen will, folgt Er seinem ersten Impuls und macht sich auf den Weg dorthin. Thetsu, der Ihn eigentlich zum Essen rufen wollte, bekommt dies mit und folgt dem Samurai in Richtung des Dorfplatzes. Dort angekommen, werden die Beiden aus sicherer Entfernung Zeuge, wie Jiao-Long von einem Dutzend Sahuagin angegriffen wird. Er nutzt seinen Kampfstab und scheinbar elementare Magie um sich zu verteidigen und streckt mehrere der Kreaturen nieder. Dann jedoch wird Er von einem Giftpfeil einer der Kreaturen getroffen, der mit einem Betäubungsmittel gefüllt war und Ihn zu Boden fallen lässt. Die Seemonster fallen über Ihn her und beginnen, Ihn in Richtung des Flusses zu ziehen. Wohl wissend, dass Er es nicht überleben wird, wenn die Sahuagin Ihn in Ihrem Element angreifen, fordert Thetsu den Samurai auf, sich als solcher zu verhalten und den Hakuma zu retten. Widerwillig lässt sich Kenji darauf ein. Während Er aufs Dach eines nahen Hauses klettert, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Kreaturen auf sich zu ziehen, kehrt Thetsu zu den Anderen zurück, um Diese als Verstärkung zu holen. Verdeckt durch den anhaltenden Starkregen platziert sich Kenji auf dem Hausdach und gibt sich als "Aoi, Samurai des Regens" aus, wobei Er versucht, eine möglichst geheimnisvolle Erscheinung darzubieten. Tatsächlich aber rutscht Er aus, nachdem Er einem Pfeil aus dem Blasrohr eines Sahuagin auszuweichen versucht und stürzt vom Dach. Nun ist Er den Feinden ausgeliefert und wird von Diesen sofort angegriffen. Zunächst hält Er sich wacker, wird aber rasch überwältigt. Ehe Er zu Boden geht, erreichen Ihn jedoch Nuan, Thetsu und Kinlek, die zum Angriff übergehen und Ihm zu Hilfe kommen. Mit vereinten Kräften und unter Aufbietung Ihrer individuellen Talente gelingt es der Gruppe, mehrere Sahuagin zu töten, einschließlich der, die versuchen, Jiao-Long ins Wasser zu ziehen. Nachdem Sie den Kampf siegreich beendet haben, weckt die Gruppe den Hakuma mit einem Schlag ins Gesicht auf. Der geschwächte Krieger erkennt an, dass die Reisenden Ihn gerettet haben und zeigt sich dankbar. Kenji, der nun nicht mehr glaubt, einen Attentäter oder Kopfgeldjäger vor sich zu haben, verrät Ihm nun auch seinen Namen und fasst scheinbar, zumindest etwas, mehr Vertrauen. Er schlägt vor, dass sie alle gemeinsam essen, sich ausruhen und der Hakuma nun die Fragen beantworten wird, die Er zuvor verweigerte. Dieser sieht den Vorschlag als fair an und geht darauf ein. Beim Essen erfährt die Gruppe dann, dass die Sahuagin nach einem Geheimniskästchen suchen, welches einst vom Wolfs Clan geplündert wurde und dann bei der Überschwemmung verloren ging. Jiao-Long hat das Kästchen im Flussbett gefunden und wurde damit zum Ziel der Seekreaturen. Er berichtet der Gruppe auch, dass ein Fremder in einer jadegrünen Rüstung kam und dem Ältesten der Sahuagin Gold und Reichtümer versprach, wenn Diese das Kästchen für Ihn finden. Der Gruppe wird sofort klar, dass es sich hier um den Jaderichter handeln muss, dem Sie zuvor begegnet sind. Um das Geheimnis des Kästchens zu lösen, muss dieses jedoch erst enträtselt und das Bild auf dem Deckel richtig zusammengesetzt werden. Einzig Thetsu gelingt dies, da Er die darauf abgebildete Legende schon einmal gehört hatte: die Legende eines Schmied der Korobokoru, der berühmt dafür war, die meisterlichsten Schwerter und Waffen für die größten Krieger aller Zeiten angefertigt zu haben. Mit wachsender Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen verfiel Er jedoch dem Wahn und fertigte eine Klinge aus purer Dunkelheit an, die Er selbst einsetzte. Der letzte Rest des Guten in Ihm gewann aber für eine kurze Zeit erneut die Oberhand und trieb Ihn dann dazu, Sich selbst, samt der Klinge, in einem Grabmal zu versiegeln, auf dass Er nie wieder erweckt werden sollte. Im Inneren des Kästchens befindet sich nun eine Karte, die wohl zu dem Grabmal führt, in welchem die Klinge und der Korobokoru versiegelt wurden. Der Gruppe wird klar, dass der Jaderichter diese Karte will, um das Schwert zu finden und sich dienstbar zu machen. Für einen Moment überlegt die Gruppe, die Karte zu vernichten, doch Kenji schlägt vor, Sie abermals in dem Kästchen zu verwahren und zum Tempel der Schwertmeister mitzunehmen, um Sie diesen als Geschenk und zur Verwahrung zu übergeben, damit Sie im Gegenzug die Reisenden bei sich aufnehmen und ausbilden. Diesem Vorschlag wird zugestimmt. Als das Gespräch auf den Tempel kommt, merkt Jiao-Long an, dass Er weiß, wie man den Tempel, der eigentlich mehr eine Klosteranlage und ein Kampfdojo ist, erreichen kann: über einen bestimmten Pfad, der vom Fuß des Frostklauengipfels bis in die höchsten Ebenen führt und den zahllose Krieger beschritten, aber die Wenigsten überlebt haben. Thetsu schlägt daraufhin vor, dass Jiao-Long sich der Gruppe anschließen und Ihnen den Weg zeigen könnte. Dieser wirkt zunächst nicht interessiert, horcht dann aber auf, als Er hört, dass Kinlek die Ursprünge der Verderbnis erforscht und eine Heilung für diese sucht. Nun zeigt sich, dass Er auf der Reise ist, eine Heilung für die Verderbnis in seinem eigenen Herzen zu finden, mit welcher Er als Hakuma geboren wurde. Er erzählt, dass die Finsternis von Jigoku Ihn immerzu ruft, Er aber nicht gewillt ist, sich den Oni anzuschließen. Er kämpft um seine Menschlichkeit und will die Verderbnis in seinem Herzen gänzlich auslöschen. Da Er und Kinlek damit das gleiche Ziel haben, entscheidet Jiao-Long, bis zum Morgen über das Angebot des Vanara nachzudenken. Wie immer hält Thetsu des Nachts die erste Wacht und schmökert dabei in seiner Schriftrolle. Die Gruppe hat sich in dem gut erhaltenen Haus niedergelassen und Jiao-Long hat die Tür, zusätzlich zu deren Schloss, mit seinem Kampfstab blockiert, um zusätzlichen Schutz zu bieten. Nach einer Weile hört Thetsu Hufgetrappel ins Dorf kommen, schreckt auf und schlägt sofort lautstark Alarm bei seinen Kameraden. Diese wachen davon zwar auf, jedoch bemerken die Neuankömmlinge sofort, dass Jemand in dem Haus ist und umstellen Dieses. Als die Gruppe der Aufforderung nicht nachkommt, das Gebäude zu verlassen, werden Brandbomben ins Innere geworfen, um die dort Verschanzten auszuräuchern. Die Gruppe muss das brennende Gebäude sofort verlassen und entscheidet sich, aus der Stadt heraus und in Richtung des Flusses zu laufen. Über die offene Ebene zu flüchten hätte indes wenig Sinn, da die Verfolger mittels Pferden die Fliehenden sofort einholen würden. Dabei ist jedoch klar, dass Jemand zurückbleiben und die Angreifer ablenken muss, da diese bereits damit beginnen, die gesamte Siedlung einzunehmen und zu überprüfen. Thetsu meldet sich freiwillig für diese Aufgabe. Auch Jiao-Long bleibt im Haus zurück, verspricht aber, nachzukommen. Er wartet, bis alle durch das hintere Fenster aus dem brennenden Gebäude entkommen sind und entfernt dann seinen Kampfstab von der Tür, um sich den Angreifern zu stellen. Draußen trennt sich Thetsu von der Gruppe und klettert auf eines der Nachbargebäude, wo er lautstark ruft und die Aufmerksamkeit der Feinde auf sich zieht. Es zeigt sich, dass es sich um Jùzu und seine Banditen handelt, die scheinbar immer noch auf der Spur von Nuan sind und dabei plündernd durch die Lande ziehen. Jùzu wirft eine Brandbombe auf den Vanara und setzt Diesem übel zu. Der jedoch übersteht den Angriff und trinkt den Trank der Unsichtbarkeit aus dem Arsenal von Yu Ran. Er verschwindet vor den Augen der Banditen und folgt seinen Freunden aus der Stadt. Diese haben in der Zwischenzeit die Ablenkung genutzt und sind aus dem Dorf geflüchtet, wo Sie einen Bogen geschlagen und etwas abseits des Ortes wieder in Richtung des Flusses gelaufen sind. Dort angekommen wird Ihnen klar dass, mit Ausnahme von Kinlek, bei dem strömenden Regen und aufgewühlten Wasser Niemand lange darin überleben würde. Sie brauchen ein Boot. Während Nuan und Kinlek an Ihrer Position warten, macht sich Kenji noch einmal auf den Weg zu den Docks der Stadt, um nach einem Boot, welches nicht zerstört wurde, Ausschau zu halten. Dabei hat Er jedoch Pech, da die Boote vor langer Zeit durch den Sturm zerstört wurden oder schlicht bereits verrottet sind. Keines davon ist einsatzfähig, ohne zumindest kleinere Reparaturen. Schließlich und mangels Alternativen geht Er aufs Ganze und versucht einen waghalsigen Plan: Er gibt sich noch einmal als "Aoi, Samurai des Regens" aus, trägt dieses mal aber seine Oni-Maske, um sein Gesicht zu verhüllen. So gekleidet tritt Er vor die Sahuagin und fordert, mit deren oberstem Anführer zu sprechen. Er weiß, dass zumindest Dieser seine Sprache sprechen muss, da Er sonst nicht mit dem Jaderichter den Deal hätte schließen können. Und tatsächlich spricht der Anführer der Sahuagin die Sprache Jadan. Kenji spielt seine Rolle als mystischer Samurai und erklärt, dass Er gekommen ist, um die Sahuagin zu warnen: Der Jaderichter hat Sie betrogen, Sie haben gute Männer verloren und werden auch Ihr Territorium verlieren, wenn der Rauch der brennenden Häuser, der durch den starken Regen entsteht, erst einmal weithin zu sehen ist und die Reiter des Pegasus Clans anlocken wird. Dann werden Sie alle sterben. Schuld daran, so Kenji's Worte, sind die Männer von Jùzu, der wiederum zu dem Mann gehört, welcher den Sahuagin Reichtum versprochen hat. Um den Stamm zu retten, bietet Kenji an, Sie zum See zu begleiten, wo Sie eine neue Heimat finden können. Im Gegenzug sollen Sie Ihm eines der Boote flott machen, damit Er und seine Freunde Sie dorthin bringen können. Tatsächlich gelingt Ihm die Scharade dieses Mal und seine Ausstrahlung als Samurai ist ehrfurchtgebietend genug, dass der Anführer der Kreaturen eingeschüchtert ist und einwilligt. Er weist seine Leute an, eines der Boote rasch seetauglich zu machen. Gleichzeitig hat Thetsu den Ausgang der Siedlung beinahe erreicht, als Ihm bewusst wird, dass Jiao-Long sich wahrscheinlich für die Gruppe geopfert hat oder dies beabsichtigt. Er will Ihn nicht zurücklassen und nutzt die verbleibende Zeit der Unsichtbarkeit, um in der Stadt nach Diesem zu suchen. Er findet Ihn nicht mehr in dem brennenden Haus, kann Ihn aber auch im Schrein und am Dorfplatz nicht finden. Während seiner Suche wird Er wieder sichtbar, als der Trank aufhört zu wirken, doch letztlich kann Er unbemerkt bleiben, bis Er Jiao-Long in einem Hinterhof verletzt und außer Atem findet. Der Hakuma ist überrascht, den Vanara wieder zu sehen und dass Dieser gekommen ist, Ihn abzuholen. Gestützt von Thetsu machen sich die Beiden auf den Weg in Richtung Fluss. Dabei kommen Sie jedoch nur langsam voran, da Jiao-Long schwer verletzt ist, sodass die Banditen die zwei Flüchtenden schnell bemerken. Diese eilen, so schnell wie möglich, in Richtung Fluss, gefolgt von einer ganzen Meute von Jùzu's Leuten. Auf dem Weg zum Fluss entdeckt Thetsu Kenji, der sich an den Docks aufhält und begibt sich gemeinsam mit Jiao-Long zu Diesem. Zur Überraschung Beider haben die Sahuagin gerade eines der Boote seetauglich gemacht und die Drei können sich über den Fluss, begleitet von den Seekreaturen, absetzen. Außerhalb am Ufer sammeln Sie Nuan und Kinlek ein, die beeindruckt davon sind, dass Kenji es tatsächlich geschafft hat, die Sahuagin auf Ihre Seite zu ziehen. Die Gruppe fährt nun flussaufwärts, wobei Jiao-Long das Wasser manipuliert, um schneller voran zu kommen. Er bedankt sich bei den Reisenden, die Ihm nun schon zweimal das Leben gerettet haben und erkennt an, dass es der Wille der Götter sein muss, der sie alle zusammen gebracht hat. Er entscheidet sich damit, die Gruppe auf Ihrer Reise zu begleiten. Mit dem Boot und begleitet von den Sahuagin fährt die nun größere Gruppe dann in Richtung Norden zum dortigen großen See. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Nuan Eboshi * Kenji Tezuka * Thetsu * Kinlek Antagonisten * Schatten von Yunma Kahn (nur erwähnt) * Meute der Sahuagin * Jùzu der Säufer Nichtspielercharaktere * Jiao-Long (Erstauftritt) * Shara (nur erwähnt) * Legendärer Korobokoru-Schmied (nur erwähnt) Trivia * In diesem Kapitel tritt erstmals Jiao-Long, als zukünftiges Gruppenmitglied, auf. Seine Klasse und Spezialisierung werden in diesem Kapitel nicht namentlich benannt und erst später enthüllt. * Kenji tritt in diesem Kapitel erstmals unter dem Titel "Aoi, Samurai des Regens" in Erscheinung. * Es wird erstmals enthüllt, dass Kenji heimlich in Nuan verliebt ist und Ihr nicht nur folgt, weil es seine Pflicht ist.